1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting a terminal and a terminal mounting structure. For example, a terminal for a large current is mounted, using a solder, on a printed board, which is adapted to an electronic control unit (ECU) of an automotive.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A terminal mounting structure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication NO. HEI11-102749. The structure includes a straight terminal, which is inserted into a hole through a plate and a connecting hole on a printed board. The end of the terminal, projecting from the connecting hole, is fixed to the printed board, using a solder.
The terminal mounted by the solder has another end mated with a connecting component as a connector structure, such as a fuse or a relay for energization.